planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SerieStar4
SerieStar4 is the fourth and last series of the expanded universe of Planetes. It has 16 seasons with 10 episodes each. Synopsis It has 16 seasons with 10 episodes each. It's situated in the year 2001 to 2021. This series is in production, there are only 12 full seasons. SerieStar4 starts with a group of nimbeans and mirians from the Talos system, for find new civilisations to space. They leave twelve ships, and this is the eighth. Later they meet the FEF, which they join it. Gradually the protagonists are changing: first, a not human crew, and later the same crew as Planetes 3rd. On season 5 to season 16 of SerieStar4 shows a possible future that could have been in Planets 3rd, without the temporal incursion of the sulibans. Characters Seasons 1-4 * Groka: is the captain of the eighth ship of the Talosian fleet, and she's nimbean. She recruits Biurk and Lemba and two mirians (Parth and Mol). When leaving a woman joins the crew of an unknown race called Margareeda, whose skills and helps psychologically the crew. Later Groka has a child with a human named Diego: Dídac Arguedas. Diego died. * Parth: has the rank of commander and first officer in the eighth ship of the Talosian fleet, and he is mirian. Like other mirians he breathes nitrogen. He was present at the first contact between mirians and humans, but humans found that they preferred to keep the secret. He marries with Mol and has two children: Courier and Tuc. * Mol: has the rank of lieutenant commander and Groka recruits Mol as her head of security, and she's a mirian girl. She was also present at the first contact between humans and mirians. She marries with Parth and has two children: Courier and Tuc. * Biurk: has the rank of lieutenant and is one of the pilots of the ship, and is nimbean as most of the crew. He has always had a good concept of humans, unlike other talosians. When he was young, he travelled to Earth and made contact with a human child of 9 years old called Felix Sarracín. The boy kept the secret. Biurk marries with Lemba and have a son, Felix (called as the boy who knew Biurk). * Lemba: has the rank of ensign and she's the other pilot of the ship. Lemba marries with Biurk and have a son, Felix (called as the boy who knew Biurk). * Margareeda: assistant psychologist form an unknown race of telepathy. She escapes from her planet, which does not speak, and go to the eighth ship of the Talosian fleet. Captain Groka welcomes Margareeda and discovers that she has telepathic powers. Padok suffers the Pon Farr, the Margareeda mates with him. * Padok: is a Vulcan child served as an ensign. He's 13 years old, but looks like a 7 years human. In the first episode, the eighth ship of the Talosian fleet go to Vulcan and Padok asks the captain Groka to join his ship, and she accepts the young Vulcan in the eighth ship of the Talosian Fleet as an ensign. He suffers the Pon Farr and Margareeda, who was in love of Padok, mates with him and begins a relationship with him. Seasons 5-16 * Josep Maria #: is a Teremedosian and was the founder of the Federation Starfleet and the first admiral of the Earth. In 2007, when he was 12, he appeared with three new characters: İhi Kadse, his brother 0 and the little Pumiky. Talos system joins the FEF, and FEF makes more ships: FEF 07 and FEF Dortox 00, they recover the lost ship FEF 05 and in the end only stay on Earth, İhi, 0 and Pumiky. 12 renames the eighth ship of the Talosian Fleet to FEF 08 when Talos becomes part of the FEF. In seasons 5-16 Josep Maria # appeared married with İhi Kadse and has two sons, Dany (Ɛ's true identity) and Êlisy. Dany has a son, Adry, and continues his descent. In the normal timeline he retires of the FEF with 56 years old, but continues to appear throughout the series. * İhi Kadse: is Teremedosian. He appears throughout the series, with different ages showing the stages of his life and Josep Maria's life. At first, Josep Maria 12, which had been dormant for many years, in the year 2007 recovered the Federation Starfleet and made a ship called FEF 07, and İhi enters as an ensign with 0. She was quickly promoted to commander. Shortly later, in 2008, Talos enters to the FEF and admiral Edward ascends 12 to admiral of Earth. Then 12 amounts İhi to captain and 0 to commander of the ship FEF 07. Then it shows a possible future characters: İhi appears married with Josep Maria # and has two sons, Dany (Ɛ's true identity) and Êlisy. Dany has a son, Adry, and continues his descent. In the normal timeline he retires of the FEF with 56 years old, but continues to appear throughout the series. * 0: is the brother of Josep Maria #, and is Teremedosian. He appears throughout the series, with different ages showing the stages of his life and Josep Maria's life. At first enters as an ensign with İhi Kadse. He was quickly promoted to pilot. Shortly later, in 2008, Talos enters to the FEF and admiral Edward ascends 12 to admiral of Earth. Then 12 amounts İhi to captain and 0 to commander of the ship FEF 07. Then it shows a possible future of the characters: the son of Carla and 0, Franny, is married with Meŀlina (a limbo's girl who was lost and was later recovered) and has two children. 0 leaves the FEF in 2050 with over 55 years old to be with his family, being absent during seasons 6 and 7. He reappears in the eighth season onwards. * Pumiky: is the son of Manuel and Laia, ¼ gobolian and ¾ human. He appears in the ship FEF 07 before the events of Planetes 3rd. Then he appears when it shows a possible future where he was part of FEF 09's crew and died in World War III. * Carla: is a copy of a girl who went to the same school as Josep Maria #. She only appears when it shows a possible future of the characters: the son of Carla and 0, Franny, is married with Meŀlina (a limbo's girl who was lost and was later recovered) and has two children. She leaves the FEF in 2050 with over 55 years old to be with her family, being absent during seasons 6-16. * Ann: is the daughter of a limbo creature, Duman, and a woman who was rejuvenated, Lee. She only appears when it shows a possible future of the characters, where she was part of FEF 09's crew with Pumiky. The year 2044, during the World War III, she's lost in a vortex and is given by dead. But she doesn't die, but goes to the year 2266 on a planet called Portal. There she's found by a ship from the 23rd century, the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), and finally stays in planet Portal controlling the time travels (because the planet has a very powerful portal called Guardian which makes possible the time travel). * Laia: is a half gobolian (father) and half human (mother) girl. She's married with Manuel, and they have a son: Pumiky. She appears being commander and first officer of the ship FEF 05. Then she appears when it shows a possible future, where she was part of FEF 09's crew and died in World War III. * Kimberly (Mimi): is a human who knows the secret of the FEF. She appears when it shows a possible future where, in the future, Kimberly has an important role in history. She doesn't know the FEF until 2024, when the independence of a future country, El Tanika (country that appears in the anime), is proclaimed. She also helps the FEF with the World War III and she's present in the misfortune of the first colony on Mars, when because a problem everyone dies in 2059. She serves on the possible future aboard the ship FEF 09. In 2063, a day before the first contact, the Suliban ship that changed the history kidnaps lieutenant Kimberly (Mimi), and her possible ex-boyfriend describes the history and when she's released she talks with Josep Maria 67 about the timeline from which the Sulibans come. In 2082 she died due to a contamination on a planet. * Dany: is teremedosian, son of Josep Maria # and İhi Kadse and he has a sister, Êlisy. He marries with another teremedosian girl, Julay. His father Josep Maria # and his mother İhi retire of the FEF, and he becomes the new admiral of the Earth while Julay becomes captain of the FEF 09. Dany and Julay have a son, Adry. In 2056 the pegasians attack Gobola and destroy it, and Dany, with anger at the loss of the planet, destroys Pegasus and falls into a vortex that leads to 31st century (just 1000 years later). After adapting itself to this century and after some practices, he enters into the organisation of time travelling, under the identity of Ɛ. Episodes Season 1 # Vulcan (Vulcà) # The Hell of Q (L’infern d’en Q) # The Party (Festa) # Pon Farr (Pon Farr) # The Earth (La Tierra) # The FEF (La FEF) # Spaceship FEF 08 (Nau FEF 08) # 3 in 1 (3 en 1) # Good-bye, Part I (El comiat (1a Part)) # Good-bye, Part II (El comiat (2a Part)) Season 2 # Through the Wormhole (Pel forat de cuc) # Time Warp (Distorsió temporal) # High Warp (Límit de velocitat) # Pear System (Sistema Peà) # End of civilisation, Part I (La fi de les civilitzacions (1a Part)) # End of civilisation, Part II (La fi de les civilitzacions (2a Part)) # Nine Years Before (9 anys enrere) # The Newborn (El nadó) # The Liar Q (El Q, un mentider) # Prehistory, Part I (Prehistòrics (1a Part)) Season 3 # Prehistory, Part II (Prehistòrics (2a Part)) # The Good and The Bad (El bo i el dolent) # Jump over Time (Salts en el temps) # Infernal Hologram (Holograma infernal) # Commodity (Mercaders) # Conspiracy on Nimbea (Conspiració a Nimbea) # The crew of the Q (La tripulació dels Q) # New Crew (Nova tripulació) # Multiplication of Holograms (Multiplicació d’hologrames) # The Day Long As The Year (Un dia, un any) Season 4 # Outside the Galaxy (A fora de la galàxia) # All Surprises (Ple de sorpreses) # Saturnians or Pegasians (Saturnians o pegastanians) # The Continuing Mission (La missió permanent) # Andromeda (Andròmeda) # The Mission Will Continue, Part I (La missió continuarà (1a Part)) # The Mission Will Continue, Parte II (La missió continuarà (2a Part)) # Verdomace (Verdomai) # Mission to Hell (Missió: l’infern) # 21 Years Later (Després de 21 anys) Season 5 # Resurrection, Part I (Resurrecció (1a Part)) # Resurrection, Part II (Resurrecció (2a Part)) # Rescue (Rescat) # Origin of the Teremedosians (Origen teremedosià) # Trip to the Moon (Viatge a la Lluna) # Married and With a Child (Casats i amb un fill) # Spirit Left (Ànima sola) # Spaceship FEF 09 (Nau FEF 09) # Jump to the Future (Salts pel futur) # Return of a Winx (El retorn d’una Winx) Season 6 # Spirits (Ànimes) # Virtual Mirror (Mirall virtual) # Another Timeline (Línia temporal diferent) # On Two Sides (Des de dues bandes) # Vulcan Joins the FEF (Vulcà a la FEF) # Six Timelines (Entre 6 línies de temps) # Witchcraft (Cosa de bruixes) # A Daughter More (Un fill més) # Sulibans Again (Súlibans altre cop) # Finally at Home (Per fi a casa) Season 7 # El Tanika (El Tanika) # New FEF 08 (La nova FEF 08) # Pegasians Again (Pegastanians de nou) # Life on a Satellite (Vida en un satèŀlit) # The Fall of Nimbea (La caiguda de Nimbea) # Wedding and Chaos (Casament i caos) # Barcelona, 2040 (Barcelona, 2040) # The Quadruple Alliance (Quàdruple aliança) # The Outbreak of the War (L’esclat de la guerra) # Worldwide Fight, Part I (Combat mundial (1a Part)) Season 8 # Worldwide Fight, Part II (Combat mundial (2a Part)) # Familiar Union (Unió familiar) # Q's Return (El retorn d’en Q) # The Remote Child (El fill remot) # Defending Barcelona (Defensar Barcelona) # FEF Dortox 00 (FEF Dortox 00) # Retirement (Jubilació) # Surrender (Rendició) # The End of the War (Fi de la guerra) # The Fall of Gobola, Part I (Atac a Gòbola (1a Part)) Season 9 # The Fall of Gobola, Part I (Atac a Gòbola (1a Part)) # A Millennium Into The Future (Un miŀlenni endavant) # Time Traveller (Viatger en el temps) # First Mission (La primera missió) # Great-grandmother's Funeral (Funeral de la besàvia) # Melins From Mars (La Melins de Mart) # Into the Solar System (Al sistema solar) # Romulans Again (Tornen els romulans) # From Vulcan to the Earth (De Vulcà a la Terra) # First Contact, Part I (Primer contacte (1a Part)) Season 10 # First Contact, Part II (Primer contacte (2a Part)) # A New Virtualisation (Nova virtualització) # A New Limbisation (Nova dibuixització) # Problems in Vulcan (Problemes a Vulcà) # Reviewing the World (Repàs pel món) # A Kidnapping (Segrestats) # Smugglers on the Moon (Contraban a la Lluna) # Second Contact (Segon contacte) # Kid Stuff (Coses de nens) # The Future I Presume, Part I (El futur, suposo (1a Part)) Season 11 # The Future I Presume, Parte II (El futur, suposo (2a Part)) # Tholians Again (Tholians altre cop) # Technora's Origins (L’origen de Tecnora) # Sabotage of Dreams (Sabotatge de somnis) # First Mission to Jupiter (Viatge a Júpiter) # Temporal Vortex (Vòrtex temporal) # War Against Tellarites (La guerra dels teŀlarites) # The First Space Mission of the M2 (Primer viatge de l’M2) # Andorians Again (Andorians altre cop) # Temporal Ship, Part I (Nau temporal (1a Part)) Season 12 # Temporal Ship, Part II (Nau temporal (2a Part)) # Mirror's FEF (La FEF en el mirall) # Parallax Again (Paraŀlaxi de nou) # Become Teremedosian (Fer-se teremedosià) # Suddenly a Child (Un fill de cop i volta) # Multiverse (Multivers) # Escape from Prison (Escapada de la presó) # FEF 09² (FEF 09²) # A Walk Around Barcelona (Passeig per Barcelona) # Mission Accomplished, Part I (Missió complerta (1a Part)) Season 13 # Mission Accomplished, Part II (Missió complerta (2a Part)) # New Riddles (Nous enigmes) # Portugal (Portugal) # The Weeping Angels, Part I (Els àngels (1a Part)) # The Weeping Angels, Part II (Els àngels (2a Part)) # FEF 09 against FEF 09 (FEF 09 contra FEF 09) # The Accelerated Son (Fill accelerat) # Klingons Again (Klingons altre cop) # The Bajorans (Els bajorans) # Widowed, Part I (Vidu (1a Part)) Season 14 # Widowed, Part II (Vidu (2a Part)) # Orion (Orió) # Where Do You Have Your Mirror? (On tens el teu mirall?) # The Doctor From the Limbo (El doctor del limbe) # Bread and Water (Pa i aigua) # Spaceship FEF 12 (Nau FEF 12) # Greek Mythology (Mitologia grega) # Mars Again (Mart de nou) # Bubble Time (Bombolla de temps) # The Founder's Death, Part I (Mort del fundador (1a Part)) Season 15 # The Founder's Death, Part II (Mort del fundador (2a Part)) # The Elevator (L’ascensor) # The War of the Dead Persons (La guerra dels morts) # Q's Universe, Part I (L’univers del Q (1a Part)) # Q's Universe, Part II (L’univers del Q (2a Part)) # A Life of Poverty (Vida de pobresa) # The Pirate Ship (El vaixell pirata) # Similarity With the Earth (Semblança amb la Terra) # Alexandra or İhi (Alexandra o İhi) # The End of the FEF, Part I (La fi de la FEF (1a Part)) Season 16 # The End of the FEF, Part II (La fi de la FEF (2a Part)) # United Federation of Planets (Federació Unida de Planetes) # Yesterday's Federation (La Federació del passat) # Hidden Truth (Veritat oculta) # Enterprise (Enterprise) # Frenemies (Els enemics són amics) # The Destruction of Solar System (La fi del Sistema Solar) # Distant Future (Futur llunyà) # The End, Part I (Final (1a Part)) # The End, Part II (Final (2a Part)) Music Opening & ending: * Seasons 1-4: "Theme of Superman" * Season 5-6: "Theme of Star Wars" * Season 7-8: Music of "Commander", by Kelly Rowland * Season 9-16: Music of "Vem dançar Kuduro", by Lucenzo Succession Category:Planetes bg:СерияСтар4 ca:SèrieStar4 es:SerieStar4 fr:SérieStar4 gl:SerieStar4 it:SerieStar4 pt:SérieStar4 ro:SerieStar4 ru:СерияСтар4 sr:СеријаСтар4